kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elesis Dragonite
Elesis Dragonite (エリシス・ドラゴナイト) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is Rofel's older sister and she known as Blazing Heart of Bahamut who born from dragons. Similar to Rofel's, she is a master swordswoman who excels at close range combat and she wields a two handed great sword called “Dragon Sword”. She has difficulties dealing with long range assaults but proves deadly if she can close the distance. Role in Game Aruto arc (side story) Elesis is only appears in Aruto Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Akane's Inferno) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Aruto Arc main story first). Elesis first appears in Chapter 4.5 "Free Bahamut, Elesis" all the way up to Chapter 6 if the player meets a simple requirement: Clearing "Feathers of Pain" on higher difficulty than normal. Otherwise if you clearing Chapter 4 on lower difficulty than normal, Rofel will continue his journey with Lorina without mentioning his sister Elesis and the extra chapter will cannot be unlocked. Elesis is Rofel's older sister and sword-fighting mentor. At 17, she had already traveled far to become a better swordfighter. Elesis first appears in the flashback along with Rofel who where born from dragons and raised by a small group of cities. After Rofel is still alive, Elesis returns to town to join her brother in training, only to part ways again after enduring a vicious attack from Jabberwocky Army. Once the player clears Chapter 4.5, Elesis will join Rofel's party and become playable for the rest of the Aruto arc side story. Character Information Appearance Elesis is a elder teenager of 17 years old which has very long crimson hair which her hair length reaches her thigh length and was tied with four red and while ear-like ribbon hair tie on the top and the bottom and the same color as her eyes. She only wears a modified schoolgirl uniform which the similar color scheme as Rofel's consists of a dark red coat with a white shirt underneath, which has a crimson ribbon on the top of her shirt. On the edges on the sleeves of the shirt there are white stripe. Additionally, she is wearing a dark red, short skirt with white short skirt underneath. On the edges of the skirt, there is seen to be a pretty red pattern. Her outfit matches with her dark pink tights and a platform heeled shoes with the same color as her blazer. Personality Kind and sincere, Elesis is gentle support for her brother Rofel. If either one of them doubts themselves, Elesis is the one who advocates to restore his focus with a friendly and teen tone. While she is often content to watch her sword-fighting mentor teen from a respectful distance, she may occasionally break the tension between them by mildly teasing them. Even if she may share a close bond between her brother, Elesis is quite aware of her status as a Blazing Heart of Bahamut. Elesis is the one person outside of the Dragonite family who can make a respectful manner for not only Rofel, but others as well. While Rofel may be charmed by her flustered mannerisms to him, Elesis keeps redirecting their focus to the importance of their livelihood siblings and the morale for their friendships. She also shares many interactions with Lorina, with the Alice Musou princess treating her much like a friend. In the final stage in story mode or any Aruto arc stages in Free Mode, Kiraha comments that Elesis's method of encouraging her loved brother are too harsh for her liking. Quotes *"I'm Elesis. Okay, let's getting started!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"The Blazing Heart of Bahamut, is on the stage!" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR/'AGI' (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Elesis does a basic 6 hit combo with her sword with diagonal angles, ending with a launch at the end. , ( ): Elesis spins then slashing twice to shoot a fiery crescent moon shape like projectiles that travel a certain distances in front of her which inflicts piercing multiple hits. Also Elesis has a EX Attack 1; she fires a barrage of up to five fireballs in a 5-way spread in front which will bounce just above the arc of the ground. The fireballs will explode on contact with a target and each fireball explodes twice. , , ( ): Elesis does a two slash combo that will launch the enemy up into the air, then followed by a 360 degree upward swing while in mid-air, transitioning her into the air for an air combos. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Elesis spins then slashes forward four times with her sword with the final one shoots a powerful fiery energy wave from her sword that stuns enemies and can causes burn. , , , : Elesis dashes forward to and does a two strong horizontal slashes to shoot a mighty fiery energy wave from her sword that knocks opponents back at last hit (via Spiral Hard Knockdown) and can causes burn. , , , , : Elesis strikes hard on the ground to create a gigantic pillar of fire. Launches the enemies into the air on hit and can causes burn. Also Elesis has a EX Attack 2; she creates a wall of fire around her that cause damage to nearby enemies and hits multiple times and also can causes burn. , , , , , : Elesis does a 5 strong slashes diagonally to shoots a fiery tornadoes over 5 meter distance in front of her with the final one shoots a bigger ones. Enemies are hit by these fiery tornadoes will passing through, inflict multiple hits, spiral knock the enemies up into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown) and can causes burn. Direction, : Elesis slides and charges with a piercing sting that knocks the enemies down and can causes burn. Dash Combo (Elesis)( ) during dash): Elesis does a horizontal slash while dashing. Each slash stuns and can mash for more hits. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Elesis does a basic 5 slash air combo with the final one does a X-shaped slash that spiral knocks the enemies slightly in the air. , : Elesis sends down long-length fiery energy waves five times in a row while in mid-air. , , : Elesis does a aerial version of C2-1 which juggles the air juggled enemies up even higher. , , , , ( ): After two slash air combo, Elesis slashes continuously while in the air to swing the sword 4 times to attack. Also Elesis has a EX Attack 3; When she lands, Elesis spins and does a strong horizontal slash to shoot a large fiery tornado over 5 meter distance in front of her that inflict multiple hits, spiral knock the enemies up away at last hit (via Spiral Hard Knockdown) and can causes burn. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Elesis does a aerial version of C4. , , , , , , ( ): After four slash air combo, Elesis does a aerial version of C4. When she lands on the ground, she can execute with her EX Attack 2 directly. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, Elesis slashes outward, then slashes outward again in a turn at a sweeping angle; the first swing unleashes six fireballs that fly out in a fanning pattern while the second one causes them to explode into vertical fiery crescent slashes (but will not do so if Elesis is interrupted via landing on the ground before the second strike). Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Elesis counters with her C4. Spiral knocks the enemies away from her slightly via spiral hard knockdown and can causes burn. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Elesis steps back before unleashing a horizontal slash that knocks the attacker away. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Blasting Dragon: Elesis jumps and unleashes a flaming sword attack that incinerates the ground that can cause large explosion. Launches the enemies into the air on hit and can causes burn (Can also be activated in mid-air). Also this skill can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit. (This skill is learned from the start of Elesis Dragonite’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 14 seconds Dragon Crescent: Elesis smashes the ground to create a wave of fiery crescent energy waves over 6 meter distance in front of her that inflict damage to enemies on hit and multiple piercing hits. (The first one, single fiery crescent. While the second one, has 4-way narrow). Much like Aruto's Crescent Cleave, these projectiles are aim-able slightly in a direction where Elesis is facing, but its a fire element. Also this skill can hit OTG (This skill requires Elesis Dragonite is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 13 seconds Dragon Storm Rush (Elesis): (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Elesis takes a sword slashing stance for a while and stands in a ready position. Press and hold the button to perform a several slow swings that unleash multiple fiery slash waves. Pressing the button or let the Storm Rush is over, she ends her attack and stance with a slam on the floor that creates a gigantic pillar of fire. Also this skill can hit OTG and would be relaunch upon contact/hit and juggle. (This skill requires Elesis Dragonite is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Firestorm Drive: (chargeable) Elesis takes a sword slashing stance while she gathers a burst of fiery energy, and then he charges up to 10m forward, swing at enemies as she goes. When she dashes forward, it creates a large flame vortex around her to make the enemies get burns at a certain rate that launches enemies into the air on hit last for 6 seconds. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Elesis cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version is now unblockable and twice the damage. Also this skill can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit and juggle (This skill requires Elesis Dragonite is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Dragon Fire Blade: Elesis's great sword is imbued in flames, then swing a flaming sword and slash 3 times with the last one slams to the ground that causes a volcano-like explosion over 10 meter AoE and launches the enemies into the air on hit and can cause burn. Grants Elesis the ability to set her sword on fire for a set duration. Her skill attack ignores the same amount of defense as well as the enemy's fire resistance. Also this skill can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit and juggle. (This skill requires Elesis Dragonite is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Dragon Flaming Blades) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elesis drags her sword with enough to force to release a searing shockwave traveling forward that causes a volcano-like explosion over 10 meter AoE and launches the enemies into the air on hit and can causes burn. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Elesis Dragonite’s Level. , (Dragon Burning Blade Strike) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elesis performs a descending spin slash to launch opponents into the air, then juggles them within a flaming whirlwind, causes burn. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Elesis Dragonite is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Dragon Flame Claw) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elesis does 10 alternating flaming slashes in front of her as she dashes forward with the final blow with Blasting Dragon with 10 meter AoE, causes burn. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Elesis Dragonite is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Dragon Dancing Blade) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Elesis slashes enemies in front. If she connects, she charge and blink to targets with flame attacks 5 times, then strikes the enemy down and slowly cleaves at their bodies, triggering a series of explosions to disperse surrounding foes in an instant. Unblockable and can cause burn. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Elesis Dragonite is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Dragon Ancient Fire) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Dragon Flaming Blades): Elesis create fireballs from beneath the ground to furiously burn everything in sight. Inflicting multiple hit several times, massive damage and spiral knock/juggle them up into the air on hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Elesis Dragonite is Level 40. (Dragonite Explosion) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Dragon Ancient Fire): After collecting her flaming energy, Elesis does a powerful alternating sword slashes upwards, each slash creates a massive blast of firestorm slash over 10 meter AoE in front of her. Holding the button longer for more swings up to 12 times and the last one strikes hard on the ground to create a massive explosion ones. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from the last part of Dragonite Explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Elesis Dragonite is Level 50 along with Red Dragon Finale. Burst Attack (Red Dragon Finale) (Burst Mode required and instead of Dragonite Explosion): After collecting her flaming energy, Elesis starts her burst attack. She does a series of wide diagonal swipes from upper right to lower left continuously. As she continues her Burst Attack changes the attack into multiple arcing sideswipes done while dashing forward, then follows it up with a high-speed double spinning slash with weapon imbued with fire as well as repeated horizontal swipes to inflict multiple hits at near the end. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she unleashes a more powerful Dragonite Explosion (only final blow part) at all over 30 meter AoE around her that create a massive fiery explosion. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Elesis’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Elesis Dragonite is Level 50 along with Dragonite Explosion. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Elesis Dragonite is an exceptional character all fields and she's similar to her younger brother Rofel's. Elesis uses her power of fire with her sword and she can slashes and burns all enemies in her path, without a doubt making Elesis Dragonite one of the most useful character in both burn and damaging, allowing her to pull of both aerial and ground combos with continuous fire damage on enemies and occasional use of Musou spamming. As a result, ability that allowed increase in fire elemental attack such as "Ruby" and "Flame" is essential to maximize her fire attacks. Compared to Duke Artorius, Elesis is fairly versatile that she focuses on slower attacks with better crowd control; her broad swings can cover a huge range and are also useful in fighting officers and bosses. On the dept, the best move is her C1 and C4 making her a decent ranged character even without using her musous. As such, highly damaging elements such as Inferno, Cyclone, Slash, Certain-kill and Aggression are recommended to maximize the effect. Ability is used to increase damage for her skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos, and when combined with her other skills like Blasting Dragon or Dragon Fire Blade followed up with a useful Musou Attacks, this creates a lethal combination, allows her to depleting the enemies' health from full health to death in a matter of seconds. On the downside of Elesis is intended to be a low Intellect rating. Some of her highly costly Skill Attacks especially Dragon Fire Blade might have insufficiently MP cost required to perform Skill Attacks. If she tries to charge her Firestorm Drive while her MP insufficient for cost of charged Firestorm Drive, only uncharged version can be performed. To counter this low Intellect rating. The player must increase the MP rate by equipping Accessories with increases MP and INT effect or any Accessories can cut the MP cost of the Skill Attack by half. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 4.5 "Free Bahamut, Elesis" in Aruto Arc side story. Trivia *Elesis Dragonite is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her appearance resembles of Elesis from Elsword with the same name as her character name as well as from Grand Chase. **Her hair style is based on Yasukuni Akane from Koiken Otome including with hair ribbon which actually Akane's. **Her outfit is basically similar Yui Furukawa's schoolgirl uniform from Ushinawareta Mirai o Motomete except with the color scheme of Rofel's. *Her personality is mixed of Lianshi's from Dynasty Warriors and Elesis from Elsword. *Elesis's movesets are modified of Greatsword movesets, but her move, skills and Musous are homage of Pyro Knight/Blazing Heart's attacks from Elsword. **Elesis's Greatsword was actually Yasukuni Akane's sword from Koiken Otome with the same color scheme of red except with the guard has a red dragon head design. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Unlockable Characters